A engagment to remember
by authorofmyownmind
Summary: Even from the begenning there engagment was a strange one. Romantic comedy. R&R Rated M just in case. Updated frequently. DMHG
1. The engagment

Author's note: A new story that was completely based on my boredom and has been written down on paper and planned out by me for the past month! If you are a new reader and you have just began to read my stories, yes they are mostly all about Hermione and Draco married. Sorry, if you really don't care for Dramione. I do have a voldiexHermione story if you want to read that. I am open for ideas for this story, but for right now I will post the chapters I have written and planned out. Thank you and have a great reading experience! I love all the wonderful readers and reviewers you are a blessing! Kim.

**Disclaimer: The wonderful and excellent J.K. Rowling owns the characters, but I own the plot. Special thanks to reviewers from my last stories for so many ideas, even though they were for that story…they will be used in this one! Any ideas are welcome! **

**Rating: It may change in certain chapters! **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Hermione wearing her crimson and gold uniform walked into the great hall, but not to the gryffindor table. She walked straight to the Slytherin table and threw a paper at him.

"What the bloody hell Malfoy!" she said with her manicured hands on her hips. She only called him Malfoy when she was angry with him, for they had been dating for a year now.

He looked up rubbed his head where the parchment hit him and said "What?"

"You know what I mean…your parents sent me this, in the mail this morning!" she said more persistent.

He opened the roll and read to himself the letter's contents.

This is entitled to Hermione Jean Granger, daughter of Jane and Harold Granger. You have been intitled to inherit the Malfoy fortune upon the right complex events that shall come forth in the next passing time periods this include matrimony, offspring and death. If you chose not to take this responsibility you are asked to return it to a ministry official. However you chose to take this path you must sign this with blood ties and… 

He stopped reading and said "What about it?"

She looked straight into his silver eyes, "What is it?"

"Nothing important right now, we can talk about it later." He said about to sit back down.

People were staring at the couple now. For they were one of the hottest couples right now.

"No it seems pretty danm important, so your going to tell me what it is and what I have to do with it!" she said in a huff.

"Danm woman your persistent and headstrong, Hermione we'll talk about this later." He said angry and half-hungry.

She then stamped her foot "Draco, tell me now!"

He looked down at the brunette and her flushed face "We'll talk about it later." He said through gritted teeth.

She starred straight into his eyes and said "No, now!"

He was angry and then yelled "Hermione I asked my parents to send that to you!"

"What is it?" she said angrier "are you dying or something…I don't understand it!"

It was getting bad that a few teachers were wondering if they should break them apart for awhile.

He then rolled his eyes and said, "We'll talk about it later! You and your danm gryffindor pride!"

"MY PRIDE! TELL ME NOW!" she said angry.

"Fine! It's for marriage! Saying you and our offspring will have the fortune!" he yelled so quickly she couldn't grasp it.

"Say it slower, so I can understand you!" she said tugging her shirt down and smoothing her hair.

"HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER WILL YOU MARRY ME!" he screamed, and the whole great hall was silent especially the Gryffindor table. All that could be heard was the sound of dropped forks, spilled drinks and giggling girls. Then it was silent.

Hermione then looked at him, her face was pale…she mumbled or tried to say something…but fainted. A big tap could be heard as she hit the floor.

Snape and Mcgounagal being there head of houses were the first to arrive at the scene.

Snape looked at Draco "Mr.Malfoy, did you do anything to her?" he said I in a knowingly smile.

Draco then said "You heard the whole thing don't play Mr.siority and I'm sure mother and father updated you on the circumstances!"

Mcgounagal then on the floor next to Hermione looked up at Draco "Mr.Malfoy, next time you chose to say something important to Ms.Granger…don't make her angry and chose to do it somewhere private!"

Draco folded his arms "I told her we'd talk about it later." He wasn't worried about Hermione this had happened before when he asked her out. She'd be fine like always. He followed them to the hospital wing, grabbing a bagel on his way out as the whole school began to gossip and began to eat once again.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Hermione awoke in the hospital wing, the sunshine burned her eyes. She was dizzy but her gaze became settle on no less then her boyfriend Draco Malfoy.

"Draco, what are you doing here…shouldn't you be in class?" she said covering her eyes with her hand.

He looked at her and said "Sleeping beauty awake…and the first thing she worries about is my grades…typical bookworm." He smirked at his girlfriend.

She then closed her eyes and in a playful manner groaned "ooh, shutup…now why aren't you in class?"

He laughed "you're my excuse."

She stood up and then cringed and laid back down "my head hurts…" she grabbed her head.

Madame Pomfrey walked up and said "Ms.Granger, stay in bed and Mr.Malfoy now that she is awake you can head back to class!" she walked away.

Hermione looked over at him and said, "Why did she let you stay? I mean it isn't like Pomfrey to let boyfriends stay with there girlfriends."

Draco stood up smoothed his robes put the parchment in her hand and kissed her head and said, "love you Mione."

Mione smiled then looked at the roll of parchment.

As he was walking away he turned around and said, "She may not let boyfriends stay but she lets fiancés stay."

Hermione then sat there questioned, opened the parchment as he left and a ring slowly fell out. Slowly her memory came back as well, and the morning's events hit her.

"Oww." She rubbed her head and then slowly a tear ran down her cheek, her boyfriend had proposed.

Madame Pomfrey then walked past and didn't notice the paper and ring said "Please, Ms.Granger…it doesn't hurt that bad!"

Hermione then burst out in uncontrollable giggles from happiness and Madam Pomfrey's statement.

Even the Loony kids in the hospital wing thought Hermione had gone loony.

-

-

-

-

**Author's note: That's it! That's the first chapter! This is how Draco would propose to Hermione. ♥ much love.**


	2. Snapes problem

Author's note: Here is the Second chapter! I update a lot so don't be surprised if there is a lot of chapters one-day. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, her is the next one.

Disclaimer: Mrs. J.K. Rowling owns everything.

-

-

-

-

-

Hermione was out of the hospital wing and on her feet in a day. She hadn't seen Draco since yesterday afternoon even though Madame Pomfrey had told her that he had tried to visit 5 minutes before curfew last night and she wouldn't let him.

Hermione knew it was Saturday and there were no classes. She wore jeans and a tight black shirt, something Hermione Granger would never wear but started to wear when she started to date Draco.

Draco was where she thought he'd be, with Snape in the potions dungeon. Even though he hated to admit it to Hermione, he did worry about his grades and was taking late notes.

Hermione didn't bother knocking, Snape was use to her sudden inbursts with his Godson.

Draco looked up at Hermione by the door and said "Hermione if this is about the engagement I-"

She then pulled him into a deep kiss that in Snape's standards was a snog.

Malfoy pulled back panting for air "Guess, that's a yes…"

Hermione lifted up her hand and there was the ring she smiled and nodded in a silent agreement. Snape had to ruin it.

The older greasy haired man coughed and said "Mr. Malfoy and Mrs.Granger please contort and control yourselves in my classroom...what you do in your spare time is your own business, but in this classroom…its highly obtained and disallowed…spare me my lunch!"

Hermione giggled and then looked at Snape "Sorry, professor." Her hands dropped to her side.

Draco then looked up "Got a case of it don't you?"

Snape then sneered and rolled his eyes "I have no clue what you're talking about Draco, but knowing you for as long as I have it's a snide remark."

Draco then smirked "Got a case of broom up your arse."

Hermione burst out laughing but bit her tongue and hit Draco.

Snape then growled and mumbled something about Draco being a nuisance and then walked back to his desk.

Hermione couldn't contain it any longer and burst out laughing.

Draco was laughing as well.

Snape then turned around and yelled "Oh Shushup!"

They both got up laughing and then went serious and said, "thank you professor."

Once outside the classroom they were laughing very hard and loud.

Snape heard them inside and sent a cauldron at the door with force.

Hermione and Draco stopped laughing when they heard the boom behind them and walked down the corridor silent.

-

-

-

-

-

Hermione and Draco were in the library studying for an hour, well suppose to be studying. Draco was horrible at it. Hermione was into a book when she felt something on her neck, it tickled. "Draco stop it!" Draco then smirked next to her and dropped his hand on the table. "I don't have to!" he folded his arms. She ignored him and kept reading her book. She then felt the same tingly sensation, only on her thigh. "Draco! I said stop it." She said giggling and slapping his hand.

He folded his arms and said, "I can if I want…" Hermione put her book down and turned towards him "and Whys that?" He got close to her ear and looked at the first year girls at the other table and then to Hermione and whispered in her ear "because you're my fiancée and it's kinda hot."

The first years giggled at the couple.

Hermione then giggled and took her hand with her engagement ring and put her finger on his lips next to her ear.

He laughed and then sucked on her finger. Hermione drew it back in suprize "Draco!"

He then kissed her hand all the way up to her shoulder.

Hermione kept looking at the now blushing and giggling first years. Then took her hand away. "Draco, honestly…its indecent exposure and exposing sexual favors to a minor."

He shook his head and laughed "You and your muggle terms are very confusing…all I heard was sexual." He kissed her neck.

She then rolled her eyes and then when she looked up Mcgounagal was there.

"Mr. Malfoy and Ms.Granger my classroom now!"

-

-

-

-

Author's note: Yay! Reviews! Hehehe thank you and I know I have grammar problems, please bare with me though!


	3. Trouble

**Author's note: My third chapter in one night! I'm on a roll! **

**Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling owns it!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Hermione and Draco stood apart from each other in the headmistress's office. Mcgounagal was still a professor and the headmistress…however that worked. Mcgounagal in the middle. "Like I was saying, you two are causing complete and utter distractions and catastrophe!" she said putting her nose in the air.

Draco was adlibbing behind her making Hermione giggle.

"Ms.Granger I don't see what is so funny!" she snapped.

Snape walked in and grabbed Draco by the collar "what did you do now!"

Draco then winced "Nothing, the old bat just caught us kissing!"

Snape knew Mcgounagal was a pain in the arse and simply snipped "Kissing…there isn't a rule or law in history against it." He let go of his collar.

"More like devouring each other's faces, almost anatomy!" she yelled.

Just then Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy appeared smiling at Snape and smirking at Mcgounagal.

Hermione always thought Narcissa was beautiful, except her smirk did nothing for her flawless face, it made her look like a disgusting or foul rotting smell had entered her senses causing her to turn sour.

Draco rolled his eyes "Merlin! Overreacting Mcgounagal!"

Hermione folded her arms rolled her eyes and huffed under her breath "I agree."

Lucius then put his hand on Draco's shoulder and Narcissa's on Hermione's shoulder.

Lucius spoke first to Draco in a low snide "now, now Draco respect those who have gone into insanity, they have no control over it."

Hermione giggled but bit her tongue once again. Narcissa felt her giggles sob through her movements.

Snape slowly walked over to the headmistress "You really had to call guardian consent on public showing of affection?"

Mcgounagal then sneered through her teeth "Yes, I did." Still mad from Lucius calling her insane.

Lucius spoke again "you sent us for misbehaving behavior not publicly showing affection."

Narcissa then spoke "Indeed, I do think it is alright for them, they are engaged."

Mcgounagal then snipped and held her head up high "It is deemed inappropriate."

Hermione then snickered and mumbled "So was Dumbledore's homosexuality."

Draco then burst out laughing and caught himself. Narcissa caught herself and Lucius wanted to applaud her audacity.

Mcgounagal still mourning the late Headmaster's passing snided "what was that Ms.Granger?"

Hermione looked up and smiled "Did you send for my parent's too professor?"

Mcgounagal then sneered at her once prized student who had grown a bit cold over the past year and said "I did, but we had no luck…do you know where they are?"

Hermione then said, "I don't know the last time I heard they were in the Caribbean spending there millions." Hermione had grown cold to her parents ever since they invented some big dentistry invention and gained millions.

Mcgounagal rolled her eyes she hated rich kids they annoyed her not only rich purebloods but rich muggleborns really got on her nerves.

"Is this meeting over?" Snape asked.

Mcgounagal then said "do know that there will be punishments."

Hermione and Draco looked at each other and said, "Yes…we expected that."

-

-

-

After they were dismissed the five were alone in the corridor.

"Old bat is really getting on my nerves." Draco said sniding.

Hermione nodded "At least she's not your head of house!"

Narcissa had her smirk swiped off her face now they were on the same terms and a small smile and shown "Hermione must say your getting better at the remarks."

Hermione smiled "Thank you."

Snape coughed "Don't worry about it Hermione, she got two first years in trouble for spilling bertie botts on a library book."

Draco smirked "Seriously, I thought Severus should have been headmaster."

Lucius spoke "I agree to that."

Narcissa stopped at the end of the corridor and smiled "Hermione want to see something?"

Hermione nodded "They let you roam the castle?"

Narcissa rolled her eyes "Please Mcgounagal is afraid of us because we practically own and manage this castle's funds…she wont get on to us."

Hermione nodded and followed.

The men went their way as the woman walked around.

-

-

-

-

-

"So Hermione what are your favorite classes?" she said looking at the pureblooded wizards on the wall.

"Umm, ancient runes." She said watching the same wizards snide at her.

"Good choice, umm, Hermione are you interested in spending the summer with us?"

Hermione turned around and faced Narcissa "I'm interested and flattered!"

Narcissa smiled "Good, Lucius will be excited that you are interested and oblige."

Hermione nodded and then asked, "Can I have your honest opinion?"

Narcissa looked serious "Is everything alright?"

"Oh, yes everything's fine! I was just wondering..."

"Wondering what?" she said in a caring voice rarely heard.

Hermione looked up with tears almost showing "I am…well a muggleborn or mudblood…do you really want me in your family?"

Narcissa looked at the young girl "Draco loves you…that's enough for me…sure there are some rough points and we may have had second thoughts but Hermione…. There are some things that need to be discussed over the summer."

Hermione nodded "All right." She sucked up her tears, but Narcissa handed her a handkerchief.

"I shouldn't have brought you down the Slytherin corridor…evil bastards they are." She smiled at Hermione.

Hermione laughed "Its alright…"

They talked some more about the wedding and her plans but on there way to the stairwells one of the portraits snided and said "Evil bastard…humph!"

-

-

-

-

-

Author's note: Just a little taste of what's to come! R&R I know my grammar isn't the best.


	4. bruises and blissfull moments

Author's note: Another chapter! …I update like crazy! Warning, violence in this chapter.

-

-

-

Hermione was in the stands for the big game, not a big surprise there. Draco was playing against Hufflepuff and she was supporting him in the best way she could, cheering. She wasn't into sports…and really didn't get it. Even her muggle brother was into football…and Hermione didn't get that sport either.

Slytherin was winning in a landslide and Hermione was growing bored. She being a bookworm took out a book and read.

After the game Draco walked up in the stands and sat down next to her.

"You know, you don't have to go to the small games…if your just going to read." He smirked.

She looked up and around at the people leaving "Opps sorry, just waiting for you to get done."

He nodded "Come on, we should get back."

Right as they turned around Hermione's fate stepped in there was Ron Weasley, Harry potter and Ginny to.

Hermione rolled her eyes and then took a deep breath. Draco put his arm around Hermione's thin waist as if he was claiming her, his.

"Hello Potter, Weasels." He almost hissed.

Harry spoke first "Lucky Win Malfoy."

Draco then remarked "Scared about the scores for the next game with your house?"

Ron intervened "Like hell Malfoy…Gryffindor would beat-" he then caught a glimpse of Hermione's hand where a large diamond ring hung on her finger.

Ginny noticed it to "Hermione, when did you get the money for a ring like that?"

Hermione looked at her hand still silent but Draco grabbed it and said, "She's engaged."

Harry and Ron being clueless thinking who she could be engaged to, Ginny spoke up "Sorry, Malfoy she doesn't tell us everything like she tells her new best friends, apparently were not good enough for her…so why don't you tell us who she is going to be married to Malfoy since you two are the best of friends."

Draco kissed her hand "You two really are the dumbest trolls in our year, Weasels Potter…she is getting married to me."

Ron looked angry and then overreacted "Gods Hermione! We thought you'd come to your senses we thought you'd actually see his is just trying to hurt you! Are you that stupid…how could you do this to me…us!"

Hermione stared at him and she finally spoke "Like you did any better, you never even noticed me unless I had the answers to a history test or something!"

Harry put his hand on Ron's shoulder "Come on Ron…just let them-"

"Hermione you're so stupid, he is your enemy he has hurt all of us and you're a traitor!" Ron's words were like acid burning away at her heart. She pushed them aside.

Ginny then spoke up "I guess we really are not good for her…"

"Its not that you're not good for me it's the fact that I chose not to associate with people who hold me down." It slipped out of her lips, rolled of her tongue and surprised even Draco. It also left hurt in the three other people. They also deserved it…they hurt her.

They spit at her feet, gave her ugly looks and walked away. Ron still had feelings for Hermione and there was no way he'd let go without a fight!

-

-

-

-

It had to have been a month later since there little run in with the trio. Hermione of course hadn't gotten over it…but hid it the best she could. It was around January and there was to be a winter ball for the 6th and 7th years. Hermione thought she would go with Draco and have a normal night. She was deeply wrong.

The night had started off with a few rock bands, some from Hogwarts student's own creativity and some actually well-known bands. Hermione was dressed nicely in a green dress that was low-cut in the front but short in the leg area. A bit classier then Pansy's dress but still sexy. Pansy and Hermione weren't the best of friends, in fact Hermione didn't fully trust the Slytherin. They had however come to a settle agreement that they were "friends." Little did she know Pansy would help her in more ways then one.

Hermione needed some air from the crowded room and left the party to go outside on the terrace for some air. She had a run-in with an old friend.

"Hermione, out alone?" Ron snickered.

Hermione turned around "Ronald…what do you want?"

"Nothing, just to talk…about us." He smiled a grin that suggested more then just a talk.

Hermione rolled her eyes and began to walk back into the castle when he grabbed her back forcefully.

"Oww, Weasley please…get your hand off of me!" she said and suddenly noticed alcohol on his breath.

"Weasley…since when am I Weasley?" he slurred.

Hermione looked at her pain stricken arm then at him "Are you drunk?"

He laughed "Hermione, Hermione…when will you learn…Iv only had 3 drinks." He put a hand on her shoulder.

Hermione looked at his hand moved her shoulder and shoved his hand down "Don't touch me!"

He may have looked drunk but he was fully aware of his circumstances and choices. He knew what he was doing. He grabbed Hermione by the arm and shoved her against the wall, danm did it hurt her.

"Ronald…your hurting me!" she said wincfully…as she pulled out her wand or tried to.

Ron took her hand with the wedding ring and holding the wand and shoved it against the wall causing her to scream in pain from her hand hitting a cold stone and the wand to drop and roll away.

He slowly noticed blood going down his hand, Hermione's hand was bleeding.

He dropped her and she fell to the cold stone on her knees holding her hand, her engagement ring covered in blood and she was sobbing in pain.

Luckily Pansy was outside snagging with an unnamed man, and saw the whole thing. Her unnamed date walked into the party leaving her to smoke…she snuck in to get Draco after she saw him grab her and push her against the wall.

Ron grabbed Hermione by the hair causing her to stand up to avoid pain she avoided looking at him she was crying as her hand would not stop bleeding.

"Look at me Hermione!" he said and grabbed her face forcefully.

Bruises would form there later from the pressure he was causing to her jawbone.

She still wouldn't look at him. Her grabbed her hair again this time, he yanked a bit harder and her earring was ripped out of her ear.

She winced in pain and looked at him. Blood slowly making a stream down the left side of her neck from her torn earlobe.

"That's better…no Hermione tell me you love me." He had her face in his hands causing pain to her cheeks and jaw.

She then mumbled a "no."

He squeezed harder "Now, Hermione tell me you love me!"

-

-

-

-

Inside Pansy was looking for Draco and found him next to a group of slytherins maybe 4 or 5…

"Draco…ugh-" she said but the men didn't hear her. They were to busy laughing.

"Draco, Hermione-" she was cut off again.

"DRACO!"

They all looked at her, she loved being the center of attention but snapped out…

"Draco I think we have some trouble…" she said looking almost serious.

He smirked "With what Parkinson?"

She folded her arms "look Draco, I was going to let her suffer but…I was just out snogging someone when I saw Weasel…with your fiancée…yah…and I think you should check it out."

"Yah right Parkinson…" Blaise laughed.

"Look Zabini if you were even noticing while you were out there making out with me, you'd notice Hermione being pushed into the wall!"

That's all Draco needed and he was off moving through the crowd. Blaise followed, as did 3 other Slytherin quittidge players.

-

-

-

Meanwhile… outside

He tried to kiss her, she refused and moved her head, he slapped her and held her face he then kissed her and once he had her lip in-between his teeth, she moved causing him to rip her lip. She was bruised, bloody and a mess from crying.

He grew tired of her not responding and shoved her against the wall again causing her to be knocked out and she fell to the stone ground.

Draco walked out with 4 men following…all Slytherin and all on the enemy or rival team.

Draco then caught a glimpse at Hermione and then yelled "Weasley what did you do!"

Before he could go to her side, a punch was thrown.

Then a fight began and once the other teens were informed about the fight so where the professors.

Mcgounagal yelled at Draco "Mr.Malfoy! Stop it this instant I'm definitely going to send for your parents for you attacking Mr.Weasley!"

Snape yelled "Minerva! Over here now!" She turned around to see a very abused and roughly beaten Hermione in the arms of the Potions professor.

"Oh, Merlin!" she let go of Draco and then followed the professor to the hospital wing.

The other professor's grabbed the students involved with the fighting.

-

-

-

-

-

Hermione awoke an hour later, Draco's voice could be heard…it was all blurry.

Snape, Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and the professors were talking when they heard a moan.

Draco turned around to see his fiancée awake and trying to get up.

"Hello, love…you alright?" he said in a caring but rather angry voice for her even having to be in here.

Hermione nodded but groaned and grabbed her neck "fuck…" she whispered and winced.

Madame Pomfrey then squealed "move, out of my way…please move!" she made her way to Hermione's bed and then gave Hermione a goblet.

Hermione was so weak she couldn't grab it. Draco helped her drink it. She then looked at her other hand to see it wrapped in bandages.

Snape spoke "Hermione you can press charges…"

Hermione looked up from the goblet "No…I don't want to cause anymore problems."

Narcissa then gapped "Like hell you wont! You will press charges!"

Draco looked up "I asked for a sexual assault test-"

Hermione shook her head "He didn't rape me Draco…even though if Pansy hadn't got to you...I might have been…or even dead."

Draco was furious she could see his anger, and all she wanted was to calm him down.

Narcissa then looked at Mcgonagual "I don't think this school is safe…"

Mcgounagal then said the stupidest thing "Ronald Weasley said you attacked him."

Hermione laid back in the hospital bed and then rolled her eyes "Oh, and I guess I threw my wand to- O MY Wand where's my wand!"

Lucius had it and said "we will take your wand for the time being Hermione, just till you are able to use it again…when you start your classes again."

Hermione slowly took a deep breath and felt her earlobe's bandage and asked, "Where is my earring?"

Crabbe then looked at Hermione "Sorry, Mione we looked everywhere but we couldn't find it."

She sobbed "Its okay, they were just my grandmother's earrings…that's all."

Draco rubbed her back to soothe her as she sobbed.

Madame Pomfrey then quietly returned taking the goblet sand said "Id ask only for immediate family in the room."

Draco folded his arms "I'm going to be her husband…I'm staying."

Madame was about to protest but she didn't.

Crabbe and Goyle then stood up and said goodbye and left, Pansy followed.

Madame Pomfrey looked at the Malfoys and asked "Are you family?"

Narcissa looked at Hermione and smoothed back her hair "Yes, I'm her mother in law."

Lucius nodded as the mediwitch left them alone.

Hermione looked at them and smiled "Thank you but you can't stay here all night…go home…get some sleep."

Draco nodded "Its okay…I'm here and if anything happens ill write you."

Narcissa and Lucius looked at each other in agreement and then said their good-byes and apperiated.

Hermione fell asleep with Draco next to her. It had been a long night.

-

-

-

Author's note: That's it! R&R …grammar stinks but I'm trying my hardest!


	5. Draco's naughty Gryffindor

Author's note: Sorry I didn't update yesterday. So heres the next chapter.

Rating may change. This chapter is rated M for sexual innuendoes.

Disclaimer: I get tired of these at the beginning of EVERY chapter! Anyway thanks again to J.K.Rowling.

-

-

-

-

-

Hogwarts was a scene form every teen movie, couple's PDA (public displays of affection.) was at a all time high, pink and red and white ruled most of the girls clothing, and frilly and lace covered desks, notebooks, and to Snape's dismay potion books. Yes, it was February and as Valentines grew nearer things were getting mushy, gushy and everything sweet.

Today was a Saturday and the Slytherin quittidge team's practice had been over for 15 minutes. Underneath the stand, Hermione Granger found herself in Draco's arms.

"You know Draco…I'm actually glad to be out of the hospital and doing my school work." She smiled opening a book.

He rolled his eyes and traced circles on her arm "Only you, love would say that."

It wasn't long before she had finished a chapter in her book and right when she turned the page, she heard a familiar meow…but it sounded like a wounded meow.

"Draco, do you hear that?" she said turning to him.

He sat silent and heard it and nodded.

He got up and then mentioned for her to stay, but she didn't.

"What do you think it is?" she said whispering and following behind up the stairs quietly.

"Shhh, love." He said turning a corner and then grabbed Hermione quick against the wall.

"What did you see Draco…Draco?" she said close to his chest.

He looked down at her a look of sorrow and empathy across his face and said "Mione…I think its Crooshanks."

She then turned the corner to see her beloved cat, dead on the ground. She walked up closely and picked it up and cradled it in her arms and sobbed.

He put his hand on her back and tried to comfort her. It was no use…her beloved cat was gone.

She slowly lifted her head "I don't understand…he was healthy…and-" a sniffle escaped her mouth and she burst into tears.

Draco then noticed a flash of red hair "Weasel?"

Hermione gasped and looked up "Get away from me…"

Ron smiled "Just joing the party…oh what happened Mione…something happen to your beloved cat…sorry a little bit of mishaps happened!"

It slowly came to them both, Ron had killed the cat.

Hermione got up and lunged at him, Draco grabbed her.

Ron laughed "Sorry, Hermione but your cat went after my new rat Blip so some spells were thrown and lets just say…your cat didn't make it."

Hermione then hissed at him "what happened to Scabbers…I was kinda hoping he'd kill you in your sleep…"

Ron looked angry "Oh, that's right…your on there side…even though I'm sure all they're going to do is kill you…because you're a filthy mudblood."

Draco threw a punch and Ron tipped over and fell flat on his face.

Hermione grabbed her cat and wrapped her robe over it and Draco put his arm around her and they walked back together.

-

-

-

It had been a week since her cat's death and Draco had yet to cheer up Hermione and every little mention of her cat would send her to tears.

It was Valentine's day and at 4 in the morning Hermione awoke to Draco…she screamed.

"Draco, how'd you get into the heads dorm?" she said looking at him.

"That's my secret…" he smiled and got closer to her on the bed.

"How long have you been coming into my room?" she smiled suggestively.

He ignored that question. "I have something for you." He smiled.

She looked at him suspiciously "It isn't something kinky or-"

He kissed her to stop her frantic gabbling.

When he stopped she looked surprised and speechless.

He laughed "Gosh, woman I knew I was the best part of the present but…don't you want the real gift?"

She laughed "I don't know…your good enough for me…well except a book is way better then kissing you."

He grabbed her and pulled her down underneath him "Is that so?"

She looked up into his silver eyes and ran her hand through his blonde hair "yes, that's so."

He kissed her deeply and ran his hand through her hair, she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Meow.

Hermione jumped "what the hell was that?"

He smirked "Your gift."

He picked up a pure black cat and put it on her bed.

She laughed "Draco, this is your cat."

He nodded "look around his neck."

She picked up the cat and ran her fingers through his silky fur until she reached his neck and there was a box tied to its collar.

She smiled and took the box off and looked at Draco "What is it?"

He rolled his eyes and folded his arms and leaned against one of her plush pillows "open it."

So she slowly untied it and inside was a diamond necklace one that matched her engagement ring. She smiled and tears came to her eyes she hugged him and in a quick second pulled him down to her lips.

He didn't even have a chance to respond to her thank you, she was that grateful.

He then pulled her from his lips to get a breath of air. "Guess, that's a thank you…"

She nodded but before she could kiss him back the cat walked in-between them.

Hermione giggled "love your cat Draco, is its name Dragon…I forgot?"

He smiled "Its Dragon, he apparently is feeling left out of our conversation."

She pet it and then took her scarf of the bedpost and played with him.

Draco cleared his throat "You know Mione…Dragon can stay here with you…he is after all almost half your cat."

Hermione smiled "Really!"

He nodded "sure, why not."

She picked it up and hugged it.

Draco then got up and said "wait, let me get my camera."

Hermione looked up "Eww, I'm makeup less and I have bed hair!"

He rolled his eyes "please, love…your beautiful with or without it." He took a picture and set the camera on the nightstand.

Hermione kept playing with their cat.

Draco then cleared his throat once again "Hermione, love…"

She turned around "Yes dear?"

"Happy Valentine's day." He smiled then huffed "Get over here and stop playing with the cat…he will be fine alone."

Hermione giggled "your just jealous I'm not playing with you!"

He looked shocked at her remark "Well maybe I am." He pulled her down like before.

She giggled and went to get up "I forgot your present!"

He pulled her back by her pink flannel pajama shorts and white shirt. "I'm fine, just lay here with me."

She smiled and put her face against his chest she looked up at him and smiled "Draco?"

He opened his eyes "Yes, love?"

She got close to his ear "Do you want to start practicing for the heir?"

He at first couldn't believe it "Are you sure?"

She nodded and slowly kissed him.

What happened after that…was in-between them. (AN: I'm so mean! Not giving you the details!)

Poor Dragon jumped off the bed and went to the closet away from the moans, giggles, and laughing.

-

-

-

-

Hermione walked out of her shower at 6am getting ready for class. Her bed was made…and to her disbelieve made by someone…which she thought was impossible after what they did. Before she had walked into the shower…her bed looked like a tornado hit it.

Draco laughed "don't' worry its been taken care of."

Hermione then shrugged her shoulders and sat down on the edge of her bed and pat Dragon then pulled her knee-highs on.

Draco brought up conversation "You know love, I would have thought your heads dorm would be full of gryffindor items and pallets?"

It was true, Hermione's room was the complete opposite. It was baby blue and her Bedspread was a silky violet camisole. Draco also noticed her sheets were Egyptian cotton. Only because he knew the difference when his bare bum was laying on it.

"What did you expect…red and gold everywhere...I'm not 5 Draco…what was you're first reaction to my room this morning?" she smiled and ran a brush through her hair.

He smiled "total virgin…"

She got up and was looking for her tie while she was looking she smiled "Well, I'm not one anymore."

He looked up and smiled suggestively at her comment, glad to be here first and that Weasel wasn't "here love, wear my tie."

She grabbed it "Won't I get in trouble?"

He shook his head "no, the way I see it…you are wearing proper uniform."

She smiled and put the green tie on "Do I look like a Slytherin?" she joked around and then did a bit of a burlesque move with it.

He laughed "No you're my gryffindor…my naughty gryffindor."

She laughed and then threw him a large box "happy valentine's day!"

He looked up at her "You didn't have to get me anything…I think I have everything!"

Hermione folded her arms "I know…but you don't have that."

He opened the box to see a broom that had been signed by one of the Irish team's players.

He got excited quickly and very quickly indeed "Holy…Merlin…Mione…I…Wow!"

She laughed "It's for the big game tomorrow!"

He kissed her and traced his fingers down the body of it.

Hermione smile "Draco, when you see Ron playing out there…beat him up hard!"

He looked up and smirked "I will…"

-

-

-

-

Author's note: Yep, next chapter will be about the quittidge game!

Thanks for the reviews… also if you want to see the picture Draco took of Hermione, check out my bio and there should be a link! …It isn't Hermione but it looks like her! The cat is so cute! …. Hehe R&R


End file.
